England x Reader Secret Valentine
by 1Robyn1011
Summary: It's Valentines Day, yet you have no one to be with. That is, until you find a letter in your locker...who is it? And can you find them? Finally updated after so long! But that's what life, procrastination and perfectionism does to a person. Anywho, here is a story for Valentines Day, starring Iggy! Please Enjoy! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Nothing belongs to me but story plot.


Today finally came.

Valentines Day.

Oh, how you hated this day. " Urgh, more like ValenPAINS Day", you grumbled. Why were you like this? Well, for starters, you lost interest that your childhood had in elementary school. At least back then everyone were naive and equal. Which brings us to reason number two.

You didn't have that special someone to call your "Valentine". Heck, you didn't even have a crush.

...Okay, maybe you did, although you were oblivious to it-not to mention in complete denial about it. That was just the kind of person you were.

Anyways, in short, you absolutely loathed this holiday. At least you had some chocolates waiting for you when you got home. As you walked through the halls through the thick crowd towards your locker to swap supplies, you noticed your best friend saying hi.

She turned around, eyes sparkling, running towards you-then past you. Towards someone else-her new boyfriend. The nerve of her! Why she had completely ignored you! She could've said "Hi" at least. ' Another reason on my mental list to hate Valentines Day' you thought. ' It takes your friends away'. Finally reaching the locker, still fuming at your friend for snubbing you, you fumbled with the combination, opened it, something falling out at your feet.

" W-what's this? An assignment?" you asked yourself picking up what appeared to be a sheet of paper. Quickly (e/c) eyes scanned it. What the sheet contained brought redness to your face. You read it again, slowly to make certain this wasn't some sort of delusion.

" Dear Miss _,

Now I'm not the best at this kind of stuff, so please bear with me. Anyways for quite some time now, I have watched you from afar, admiring you. From the way the sun hits your shining (h/c) hair, to the way it sways with every move you make. How your (e/c) eyes gleam with your emotions. Everything about you takes my breath away.

Even if others say your intimidating, I can see that in reality you are actually the kindest, most helpful person and friend anyone could are also the most enchanting, beautiful girl in the whole world. And nothing will ever change my mind about that.

I guess what I'm trying to convey here is that...I like you...a lot. If you want to know who I am, please come see me at locker D3 during lunch hour. I'll be waiting with bated breath.  
Sincerely yours,

Your Secret Admirer"

'...WHAT?! Someone actually...likes...ME?!' you panicked, butterflies churning in your stomach while your face grew redder more. 'Well, if this is true, then I think I will see who wrote this...'

Time Skip brought by Cupid!Iggy

After many long hours of sitting in class wondering who would write a love letter, to you of all people, the lunch bell finally rang. Practically racing out of the classroom, you began your search for locker D3.

' D3...it would most likely be in the D section with the other lockers'. Quickly you searched, carefully examining each number, only to not find the locker. You went to other locker sections, even asked a few people if they might know where it was. " By the gym". Nope. " The conference room". Zip. " Maybe near the teacher's offices". Zilch. Nothing.

Soon after a fruitless search, you came up with a conclusion. That locker D3 never existed and that this was some sick prank from probably one of the "popular" groups. This left you frustrated, sad, and a little empty inside. 'What kind of bastard would do a thing like this? To see how much he can piss a girl off by toying with her mind and heart? Looks like he succeeded. Whatever.' And with that, the bell rang, leaving you limping to class, answer less.  
Time Skip

A few hours after that locker chase, it was finally the last class for the day, not to mention the week for it was a Friday. Right before the class ended, some students from the office came in with carnations to deliver to anyone who ordered them the week before. As they passed out the flowers, you sat in the corner, a smug look on your face, temper slowly rising, until something nudged your arm.

Flowers. Your favorite kind too. But you didn't order any. Then it clicked. Someone gave these to you. A few mocking oohs and awes were heard around you as your face started to redden once more. Stupid people obviously thought you got these for yourself and acted surprised. It was probably the same idiot who sent you the love letter, which seemed cheesy by now. Finally the final bell rang, everyone including your taunters stopping and rushing out the door.

Another le Time Skip

FINALLY" you sighed exasperated from the hellish day and bus ride you had, flashbacks repeating in the back of your mind.

" Hey _! What's up? Where did you get those?" It seems that after a day of rude snubs, your friend finally decided to acknowledge your presence. Mainly because her boyfriend wasn't on the bus. Deciding to just be polite, you replied " Not much actually. The flowers are for my mom". "Then how come you were going around asking were a certain locker was? Not to mention I saw you get those in class."

Dammit. That voice could only belong to one person. Your rival, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Oh, how the albino loved to get on your nerves. So much so that you now loath him and just call him by last name. He knew it too, and continued, loving to see you get a rise of his juvenile actions. Clenching your fists, you snapped back " None of your business Beilschmidt".

" Yeah right, you looked pretty excited, not to mention a little red around the cheeks"

"...Grr, s-shut up..."

" Ha! You're turning red again right now!"

"...Am not."

" Are too! So what was it? This?" he asked, smirking holding up a paper. The love letter. With a quick glance at your backpack, noticing it was open, you shot back with a glare, reaching for the parchment. " Give that back Beilschmidt!"

" Nope, not until you tell me who wrote this cheesy crap."

" Never!"

The bickering went on back and forth until your tired friend snatched the letter from Gilbert and read it, your face reddening further. " Ooooh, someone likes you _!" she began to chant, Gilbert starting to join. The embarrasement soon became too much that you took the letter back and...started to rip it apart. " There! Now that it's gone, just shut the fuck up, both of you!" Just when he was about to retort, the bus stopped at your street.

"Grr, that Beilschmidt! One of these days...UGH!"

Wanting to forget the whole day, you marched up to your room, put the flowers in a vase, rummaged through your candy stash, then headed to the living room, chocolates in hand. "Ah a single girl's best friend, especially to console her lonely heart." you mused to yourself as you settled down to watch a sappy romance. Until there was a knock on the door.

'Who...?' you asked yourself, then with a shrug ignored it, hoping the person would leave. They didn't. Eventually you couldn't take it anymore, headed towards the door to get rid of your door's harasser. But you were surprised at who you saw. "...A-arthur...?"

It was Arthur Kirkland, the local British gentleman, who also happened to be a classmate in all your classes. He also happened to be the target of your denied affections, afterall, why wouldn't you like him? He was intelligent and witty, as well as kind, even if he can be a hot head. Then there were his looks. Despite having  
outrageously large eyebrows, he was quite handsome, with shaggy blond hair and vivid eyes of emerald green. And that accent of his was to die for!

...But, even knowing all this about him, you didn't know him personally. You had tried, but cursed bashfulness would kick in. Besides, he seemed to have more important things on his plate than to talk to you. Which leaves the question...why the hell was he here?! At your house of all places too?!

" Hello love." Ah, that accent, that voice was making your heart start to beat. With a stutter, you questioned " Uh, w-what are you doing here?"

At that, he turned his head down slightly, a touch of pink dusting his cheeks. " Oh, ah, well, I came here to say something, to you."

" That would be?"

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence began to surround the two of you, becoming nerve wracking. Finally, after what seemed to be ages, Arthur spoke back up, glancing down again, noticing the torn love letter still in your grasp. " O-oh, what was that?" He asked, a look of what seemed to be disappointment in his eyes.

" This? Um, just something I found in my locker. I tore it when I started getting pressured about it, ha ha." you muttered, face flushing again at the memory of today's events. "...Did, you happen to receive, um, flowers too?"

" Yea-wait, how would you know?"

" Urk! U-Umm..."

After a moment, he continued with a sigh "...Fine, I sent those to you. And I also...dropped that note in your locker this morning. I didn't think that you would actually try to find me though, so I also wrote that phony locker number. But when I heard that you went around asking about it, I felt bad about it, so I came to apologize. And to...confess...thatIreallylikeyou."

Speechless, you said nothing, staring at the now bright red Brit. 'HE planted that note?! HE sent those flowers?! T-then does that mean?!' Slowly, you met your (e/c) eyes with his emerald orbs, a small smile creeping on your face.

"It...was you...who did all that? Th-thank you, Arthur. But what you wrote and just said...was it...true?"

"...Yes. Everything. I really like-no, I love you. So, um, would you please be, m-my Valentine _? "

" Yes Arthur. I love you too!"

And with that, you confirmed your affections with a hug and a sweet kiss.

Guess who loves Valentines Day now?


End file.
